Secrets of the Summer
by DivaManga
Summary: It was summer in Ooo and every people in Candy Kingdom was excited to celebrate the summer with festivals and galas. Finn and Jake was wondering, why they celebrates to a season, undtil they manages to meet a princess who was all the reason to these celebrations...
1. The tale of the Rose Princess

**I finally made a new and first Adventure time fanfic! It has all the same characters from the series, but with new fictional charaters.  
So please have fun reading the first chapter of the AT-fiction! :-D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The tale of the Rose Princess**

It was summer in the country of Ooo. Finn and Jake have been emitted by Princess Bubblegum to collect many flowers in Ooo. "Hey Jake, why are we collecting flowers for the princess?" Finn asks to Jake, but Jake just said as usual, it's just girl stuff. But Finn doesn´t believewhat Jake said. He has a feeling that there is something mysteriousabout it and it was his duty to solve mysteries.  
They were almost finished collecting many flowers and needs to go back to the Candy Kingdom, but Finn saw something that was more beautiful than small daffodils or tulips. There's a beautiful red rose on a bush and it was the first and most beautiful rose, Finn ever seen. "That will Princess Bubblegum be happy for," Finn said with a big smile and gently plucks the rose up and runs back to Jake.

When they returned to the Candy Kingdom, they gave the flowers to Bubblegum who commanded her candy maidens to decorate around the ballroom.

"Thanks Finn that was just what we needed to the Summer Gala..."

Princess Bubblegum said and gives flowers to the Mint Butler. But before she gives them, she noticed the rose and took it with her thumb and forefinger and looked fascinated on it. Finn looked excited Bubblegum´s reaction, but Bubblegum just stared at it with open mouth.

"Where did you find it?" Princess Bubblegum asks completely puzzled.

Finn explained that he found it on a bush in the woods. Bubblegum mumbled something and before Finn could ask her about the rose, she has already thrown Finn and Jake from the castle and rewarded them with some flowers before she slammed the door.

"What was that all about?" Jack mumbled puzzled and scratched behind his ear.

But Finn scratched a little on his chin as he thought about what Bubblegum mumbled; _"She's awake..."_. "Who is awake?" Finn asks to himself and looked around at the Candy Village. He noticed that all the candy people decorated their houses with different flowers, but not a spot of red roses. He decided to ask one of the candy people what is going on here and why they were so eager to celebrate summer.

"Excuse me, ma'am... but can you tell me what's going on here?" Finn asks to an old lemon candy lady and she replied there would be Summer Gala at the princess´s castle.

Finn knew it, because he asks the same question to others, but got the same answer. The only thing he wanted to know is why they were so captivated by the beginning of summer and why there are no roses here. He shows the old lady a red petal as he plucked before he gave the rose to the princess. The lady took gently the petal from Finn's palm and looked at it in the same terms as Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, that is unbelievable... Is the Rose Princess already awake?" the lady murmured in surprise.

"The Rose Princess?" Finn and Jake say in choir of surprise. They looked completely flabbergasted at each other and Jake asks a little loud for the old lady who this princess is. "Have you never heard about the Rose Princess?" the lady asks a quite surprised.

Finn and Jake shook their heads in reply and the lady chuckled of their ignorance. "Well, then come on in... I'll tell you the story of the Rose Princess," the old lady said with a friendly tone and offered themto sit and listen the story:

_"The Rose Princess is a rare princess who only shows up in the summer. She has a special magic that makes the summer something special. Her magic was to plant roses, almost in different colors, but mostly red and spreading them out throughout Ooo. The red symbolizes that she is either awake or everyone would get a good summer. And the different colors can symbolize either as people's personalities or her gift for welcome..."_

"… So she only appears in summer?" Jake asks to the old lady while he munched some jelly beans.

The lady nodded and tells more about the Rose Princess. Finn listened intently at the lady's story. Summer has always been his favorite season because he saves people and fights against villains such as the Ice King, who kidnaps princesses almost every day. And the funny fact, the old lady said, when she mentioned it: The Rose Princess was actually the only princess, who never been captured by the Ice King. He has always thought the summer as something very special, very different from the last summers.

"Have you ever seen her?" Finn would know.

The lady looked almost startled at him and Finn had to shout in her ear to say the question again, "I've seen her before, but I can´t remember what she looks like..." the old lady says in confuse and scratched on her chin to remember. Then she took the petal and waved it a little, but when she looked at the petal, it´s like her eyes were open almost as she remembers anything;

_"... I remember the day, when I was a little girl. People in the Candy Village was about to celebrate the Rose Princess's arrival and she gives them roses as gifts. I tried to see what she looks like because I've never seen her, only heard stories about her...  
__It didn´t take so much long before the Rose Princess went off to plant her roses in the meadows. As all people partied on, I sneaked out and I followed the red petals on the ground. They lead me to a different forest, which I had not been there before. I was a bit scared, but then something came unexpected like it was a dream. I saw thorn branches with red roses like snakes and to my surprise, I saw for the first time the Rose Princess...  
__The Rose Princess' hair was red as roses, although her skin was red, but seems much brighter when the sun shines. Her eyes were green as leaves on trees, her scent was like the finest roses and she wears a tiara made of throne branches and small rose knots. She wears often a hat that looks like a giant rose, but most of the tiara so you can see her long hair that reaches down to the ground...  
__Her magical abilities were also quite enchanting... every time she blows her magic from the palm, the roses grows out of the ground, even the trees or shrubs. If you just see her plant her roses by magic, we see summer almost magically amazing..."_

When the old lady finishes the story, Finn and Jake stared surprisingly mesmerized by the lady. "Yes... You are just as surprised as I was when I saw her..." the old lady giggled.

She offered them more cakes and Jake took some except Finn. He could hardly get the descriptions in his head. He could imagine the Rose Princess stand in the square and divides her roses to the Candy People, even Finn and Jake she gave and Finn sees the princess smile and went to others.

"Do they know where we can find the princess?"

Jake and the lady looked wonderingly at him, standing with straight back and almost red. The old lady scratches her chin, "Well... it has been a long time ago, but I think I drew a map of where she is..." the lady replied a little hoarse and checking on drawers and cupboards.

It took some time before the old lady found an old map showing the way to where the Rose Princess lives. She also said the last time she saw the princess was she went to a curved wood with a huge gap of bark and almost disappeared from a dream. Finn thanked the lady and let her keep the petal. The lady wished them good luck to find the princess.

"Can´t we just go home? I´m tired now!" Jake grumbled lazily, but Finn refused his complaining and decides to find the unknown princess, as he and Jake never heard about.

They went to the dark forest next to the big tree house. They stopped in front of the forest and Finn looked at the map and nodded as they find the start of the target. Finn looked at Jake, who is scratching his stomach and yawns lazy, "Hey Jake... what time is it?" Finn asks to Jake. Jake sighed tired and would rather say something else, but Finn interrupted him:

**"ADVENTURE TIME!"  
**

* * *

**Author´s note: I hope you like the story and I know, I should write more of the tale, but I already lost my fairytale thing and hope there´re be more infos maybe in the next chapter. :-)**

**Please be patient... ;-)**


	2. The Rose Garden

**Sorry it took too long to finishs the second chapter...  
I was quite busy by school and work, that I didn´t have time to finish it! :(  
But I guees it would take some months to finish the story, so I wouldn´t make other chapters next month as I uses to... ;-b  
But please enjoy the reading og AT-fanfic! :-D**

**(It´s a VERY LONG chapter!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
****The Rose Garden**

It took almost forever to find the curved oak tree in the dark forest. Finn checked on the map again to make sure, they were on the right way, but they´re actually walking in circles.

"Maybe it's just a trick? You know how crazy old people are," Jake said a little boring talking while he was lyring his back on a big rock and you could see his round belly.

But Finn knows that the old lady is not like that. She was very convincing when she told the story and smiles when she thinks of her first sight of the princess. He wanted to see the princess, whom he has not heard and asks Jake to extend up to the top of the trees. Jake sighed, but does as he was asked. He stretches his legs as elastic up to the trees, but he´s moving a branch with one arm and he was now on the top of the dark forest.

"What do you see?" Finn shouts to Jake and Jake replied that he could see the tree house and the Ice Kingdom from faraway and he lowered his rubber legs to normal size.

Finn checked the map and see they had gone nearly 40 meters from the tree house. Then he notices something that sticks out slightly on his leg. He looked down and was shocked when he saw a thorn branch.

"This must be the branchs, the old lady talked about" Finn muttered and attacks the thorn branches.

He swung his sword, but misses every time a branch swinging from his attack. Jake came to rescue and swerves his arms and legs around the branches without getting hurt. But the thorn branches fought on and swings back and forth before Jake gets dizzy and couldn´t stand it.  
Finn grabbed Jake with one arm, but he lost the map as a thorn pricked on the map and slips away from Finn and Jake.

"HEY, GIVE US THE MAP BACK!" Finn shouted to the thorn branch and grabs the branch without touching the thorns.

Jake grabbed on Finn's foot and together they were thrown into the woods. Finn tried to dodge a rock or a tree trunk, but got a bug in his mouth. Then he couldn´t hold it more and release it, so they were thrown from the branch and rolled down to a hill and landed on an unknown place.

"Where are we?" Jake asks confused, but Finn was more captivated by finding the damn branches and gets the map back.

But there was no way out and the tree looks like a wall of forest and creepers. "Uhm, Finn... I think you have to look at it…" Jake mumbled to Finn, but Finn was more concerned to chop the creepers with his sword, but every time he does it, it grows back and more than ever. Jake gives him a slap on the cheek from his temper and shows him what he sees now. Finn was speechless, when he saw it. In the unknown place, there was a curved oak tree in the middle of the area and it has a huge gap on the bark.

"I… I can´t believe it…" muttered Finn paralyzed.

Although he didn´t have the map, it must surely be here, the old lady was once. Finn came a bit closer on the tree and laid his palm on the tree. Jake scratched his head confused and asks Finn what he's doing, but Finn didn´t listen and had to study the tree with an open mouth.

"We found it, Jake... the tree, where the Rose Princess lives..." Finn muttered and Jake just nodded.

"But how do we get in?" Jake asks wondering.

Finn scratched his chin and looked a bit around the tree, but there is no door to enter. He looked down at the big mouth of the tree and he could feel the wind blow from the dark bottom, "Hm... I think the only entrance is inside of the tree…" Finn said, pointing to the gap.

"Oh no, I´m not jumping into that hole!" Jake said with shivering on his yellow coat.

Finn believes that it couldn´t be that bad and drags him to the tree, but Jake is holding onto a stone and Finn struggling to pull and Jake´s body got longer. "Come on, Jake! We have to see if the Rose Princess exists! And maybe she needs our help!" Finn begged in please, but Jake will not go into the dark gap.

Finn got an idea and rummaged in his green backpack while he was still holding Jake with one arm. He took a piece of pie and waved the fragrant cake on Jake's snout, "Look Jake... It´s Tree Trunks´ apple pie, your favorite..." Finn lured slyly and when Jake saw the pie, he releases the stone and tried to take the pie from Finn, but he quickly throws it into the timber mouth and Jake jumped down after the pie. Finn´s tying Jake´s small tail like a rope and jumps himself into the big woody gap.

They slid down the tree and Finn´s shouting of the trip. Jake was busy catching the pie and it took a minute before he caught it and landed on something hard. Jake ate the apple pie, but spit some leftovers when Finn landed on him. Finn apologizes to Jake and helping him up. But when Jake was on the leg and saw amazed at something. Finn was looking back, where Jake´s glance stared. To his surprise they stand on a large underground place with a lot of roses all around them and there is a small house that looks like a giant rose.  
Finn explored the spot and fragrant with flowers down here than up there. Finn wanted to touch the soft red petals, but is attacked by even more thorn branches. Finn pulls his sword out, but before the branch could tear him with its thorns, they are stopped by a friendly voice which causes them to withdraw. Finn stared in wonder at them and he saw a shadow behind him. He turns around and sees a young woman, standing in front of him;

"Sorry for the inconvenience... my thorns only do it to protect my garden..." the woman said with a fancy accent and was wearing a light pink dress with roses around her.

Finn continues to stare at her. She was exactly the same description as the old lady described: blood red long hair reaching down to the ground, the skin red as roses and the eyes green as leaves on a tree. Finn couldn´t get a word out of his mouth and stammered a bit. The woman giggled and says he have to calm down and talk slowly. Finn took a deep breath and introduced himself, "I am Finn, the human hero of Ooo. And over there is Jake".

The woman looked back and waved to the yellow dog. Jake waved back and was completely flabbergasted. The woman introduced herself as the Rose Princess and offers Finn into her home. Finn would to and follows her. Jake follows awkward after them, but was careful to not be touched by the thorns.  
The Rose Princess offered them tea and pours them into three teacups; they are shaped like red lilies. Finn tasted to the tea and think they taste like herbal tea, but has a sweet taste and fragrance.

"So... what brings you here in my Rose Garden?" the princess asks with kindness in her voice.

"Rose Garden?!" Jake said awkwardly, but Finn just keeps staring at her. She was much more beautiful than he ever imagined and the old lady was right... she seems very enchanting when he look deep into her eyes.

Jake waved his paw in front of Finn's face until he gives him a slap on the cheek and Finn woke up from his thoughts. "Finn, the lady asks what we're doing here." Jake repeats for the princess. Finn stammered, but don´t know what to say, so Jake had to say for him, they were finding the princess, because they have never heard of her. The princess nodded understandable as she looks at the two guests in a strange way.

"I understand what you mean, dear friend... I don´t get many visitors here in the garden... but you two are my first guests, so I´m appreciate that..." the Rose Princess said with a smile and give them each a rose as she picked from her garden. "Accept it as my gratitude..."

Finn blushed at her hospitality and scratched nervous on the neck. "T-thank you... i-it was n- nothing..." Finn stammered with a shy smile. Jake began to tease him that he likes the princess, because his face was red and Finn claims him to stop. The Rose Princess chuckled and asks them kindly to stop. Finn and Jake stopped fighting for fun and sitting erectly as real gentlemen. Finn sipped his tea and seemed nervous when the princess´s looking at him with her kind eyes.

"I also know you didn´t come here to meet me... You also have other things to add, can I see..." the princess said a little suspicious .

Finn stopped to sip his tea and put it on a small tree trunk. "Actually… the reason we came here, if you need help here in the garden..." Finn said honestly and the Rose Princess smiled and Finns cheeks starts to be red, "That was sweet of you to come unexpectedly here and offer me help...". Finn smiled and looked expectantly at the princess's response, while Jake munches on the cookies and taking biggulps of tea. "... But actually, I don´t need any help here in the garden, I have looked after them well before I´m sleeping again after the end of summer."

Finn's expectant face turns into a frown. He understands that she don´t need help now, since she had just woken from her slumber. "Well... then Jake and I return to our tree house now and... waiting for a new adventure..." Finn muttered disappointed, but thanked the princess for her hospitality. He tells Jake they´re leaving now and Jake stands with arm full of cookies.  
Finn and Jake finds their way onto the garden and toward the hole from the tree. The Rose Princess follows them with a sorry glance. Jake was the first who climbed with his tail. Then it was Finn's turn, but he took a quick look at the princess, still standing at the door. He smiled and climbed up at Jake´s tail. Although it didn´t go as he expected, but he was rather pleased to meet the princess he never knew that she existed.  
He just managed to climb before he hears the princess call wait to them. He jumped on the ground and pulls Jake down. He landed with a thud on his butt and complained about what it is now. The Rose Princess was already in front of them and look down at Finn and Jake.

"... I may have something that you two heroes could help me with..." the princess said with a kind smile.

Finn looks surprisingly at her and then he makes a big smile with bared teeth and howled with happiness. Finally, there was something they could help the princess and jumping around like a crazy in the garden. Jake makes his nuts-in-the-head-expression and spinning his finger at his head. The Rose Princess chuckled, but felt happy to say it. Finn jumped back to her and asks her what to do. The princess has brought three baskets and gives two each for them. She walks over to the hole and climbs up. Finn and Jake follow her, but has no idea what to do.  
They crawled up from the big gap and were on the surface of grass again. It was good to have some fresh air, but Finn and Jake have no idea what she intended.  
"Not to be rude, but what are we doing with these baskets?" Jake asks in curiously. The Rose Princess hesitated in the beautiful valley and turns her gaze to those with a usual smile...

**"... We need to find some special roses that´ll make the summer very special..."**


	3. Ice and Snow

**Hey guys, sorry it takes too long.  
I didn´t have mucH time to finsih the story because of school, but when I finally finished it, I was overwhelming happy to publish this chapter, but when I´m sitting on the computer at reread it again, I notices that my story was deleted. I was really sad, when it happens, but I didn´t give up to rewrite it again and finally finishs it.  
So sorry for that and please read the new chapter of Finn and Jake!**

**(And I think someone has a crush on the Rose Princess... *wink**wink* XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
****Ice and Snow…**

It was afternoon, but the sun was still up and shines just like in the morning. Finn and Jake have gathered all the roses in different colors as the Rose Princess has told them. Finn remembered one of the roses can represent the summer´s unexpected surprises. It can also represent people's personalities or "the true self" as the princess calls it. The old lady once told when she was a child; she got an orange rose, which says that she has a fascinating true self. And it was true what she said. The old lady therefore has a fascinating way of telling stories, especially when it´s about the Rose Princess.  
They have gathered all the roses as they could find and they were on their way back to the tree. But the Rose Princess stopped behind them and Finn and Jake looked at her in wonder.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asks a bit nervous.

Jake waved his paw in front of the princess's face, but she didn´t react at it. Then she mumbled something and goes past Jake, who got a shock of her stare on the air. They went out of the forest and through the green field where Finn and Jake's tree house is located. But they passed the tree and moved on. Finn asks the Rose Princess, where they're going, but she didn´t answer.

"Do you think she's crazy?" Jake´s long mouth whispered in Finn's ear and he gives Jake an annoying look.

He whispers angrily to him that it is rude to say to a princess. But Jake whispered back that they´re just going nowhere without stopping. Jake was right, but Finn thinks it maybe was her way to lead them to something else. He also thinks that she´s also the most beautiful princess, he has ever seen and all the good things about her and her magic of nature, especially her kindness. Finn felt his heart beat a little fast when he thinks about the princess's beauty. Jake noticed his red face and teased him that he´s blushing. Finn quickly became irritated and wants him to stop.  
Then the Rose Princess stopped and the two guys was about to dump into her. Finn thought in wonder, if she´s heard it. But that´s impossible, because he whispered as low as he could.

"Not to be rude, but why are we stopping? Jake asks to the princess, but she stands silently.

He took a quick look behind the princess, but when he returns from his peeking, he looked like someone has seen a ghost with open mouth and wide eyes. Finn asked what he saw, but instead of answer, Jake lifts his shakily arm and pointing something. Finn followed his pointing and his expression was speechless when he sees it that made Jakes expression to look surprised.  
They are almost in front of a snowy landscape and behind the snow mountains; there is a Ice Kingdom where a crazy ice king lives. Finn and Jake looked stunned at each other, but they saw the Rose Princess' calm expression and say the last flowers are in there. Jake whispered to Finn that they should keep a eye on that crazy king. The Rose Princess decided to cross over the snow and it came as a surprise to them, but Finn says quickly that he´s going in there and pick them up, but Jake stopped him and reminded him, if when he steps on the snow, the Ice King would feel there was someone in his kingdom. Finn´s never thought about it, but he already has a plan B, where Jake should carry Finn over the snow, but he suddenly realized that they would be discovered by the king, so he has no more plans to cross over the snow.  
But the princess insists to cross over by herself and conjured a creeper with roses from the ground and gently lifts the Princess around her body and she sits on it as it was a throne. The creeper extends further with the Rose Princess into the snow mountains and disappeared. Finn and Jake says they´ll wait for her. Jake has already been bored and playing drums on his belly. Finn continues to stare at the snowy landscape. He peers at each snow mountain and keeps a good eye on the Ice King, but he cares most about the Rose Princess.

"Relax, dude! She'll be fine ... she's maybe a bit cuckoo in the head, but not bad as Ice King" Jake said totally relaxed, but Finn couldn´t relax.

He tells Jake what if she was kidnapped by him or lost in the mountains. Jake stared at him in astonishment and teases him again about earlier, but making kissing noises on the lips and dancing around like it was rolling. Finn quickly becomes annoyed and asks him to stop, but Jake keeps on dancing, kissing noises and singing about Finn's descriptions of the princess.  
Finn was about to kick Jake, but Jake was fast to stretch and tease him again. Finn continues to strike out at him with his fists and sometimes his sword. But they stopped fighting when they saw the princess on the horizons. The creeper puts the princess gently down and disappeared under the ground. Finn walked over to her and asks if she's okay or the plant did harm her etc. The princess said that she's fine and show them the basket of white roses.

"We'd better get back to the tree now," the princess said, looking up at the blue sky and moves towards the field.

Finn and Jake follow her, but Jake shows kissing lips to Finn. He pushes Jake away from him in an irritated manner. Then he looked dreamily at the Rose Princess with her back against him. There was little wind on the big end and the wind blew the Rose Princess hair, where Finn could smell fresh summer but most roses. He had never thought that she smelled so wonderful and wanted to hold her, but he has his good manners as a hero.  
Finn was about to ask the Rose Princess, how long she has done it in the summer, then...

**"Who has entered my kingdom?!"** said a high old man's voice.

Finn, Jake and the Princess looked surprised at the sound and there was the Ice King, whose long white beard flaps in the sky. "Just what I needed..." Finn muttered with a sad voice.

He tells Jake to hide the princess, but she suggested they should talk the King to his senses, but too late Jakes elastic body rolled around her and she became a woman shaped lump. The Ice King landed on the grass and looks furious at them. Finn was ready to fight and Jake stands behind Finn to make sure the princess was hidden.

"How dare you two scums stepping undisturbed into my kingdom?" the Ice King repeated again and looked despised at them.

Finn stared warily at the king, but avoided to check out the princess. "Chill up Ice Brain, we´re never been in your stupid territory for almost a month," Jake said back and Finn nodded in agreement, but it did makethe Ice King even more sour.

He says he could feel the snow that someone has been there and shows a red petal freshly. Finn and Jake looked surprisingly on the petal. The Rose Princess may haven´t noticed that the roses on the creeper might have floated down gently.  
They hesitated nervously, but the Ice King has already seen the truth in their eyes and shoots ice on them. Finn and Jake jumped elusive from the ice, but the lump muted Jake´s energy and landed with a thud and could hear the princess whining ouck inside.

"Wait! I think I heard something..." Ice King muttered curiously and discovered Jakes new form.

He asks Jake what had happened to his body. Jake looked nervous on Finn, but he was too nervous to respond. But he quickly came up with an excuse that his girlfriend, Lady Rainycorn thinks he looked good with a woman's body. Finn slapped his palm on the forehead and the Ice King stared strangely at Jake, who smiled awkward.  
Ice King shook his head and just attacks them. Finn swings his sword against the king, but misses every time. Jake tries to give the Ice King a flat, but his body was too heavy to run, but he can stretch his arm and beat him. They fought for a while, till a sweet voice said stop inside Jake's yellow body.

"Okay, which one of you sounds like a lady?! I'm not deaf if you know that," the Ice King shouted irritated.

Finn and Jake hesitated and looked at each other quickly. "I do..." the princess said and crawls out of Jake's fur.

Finn and Jake looked surprised, but Ice King raised an eyebrow at the sight of a princess who had crawled out of a dog's yellow coat, but was covered with roses. The Rose Princess apologizes for stepping into his area and explained that she was only looking for white roses. She shows her basket with colored roses, but takes a white rose as a proof. The Ice King looked inquiring at the rose and even the princess and walk around her. Finn was carefully and keep a close eye on the king's motive. But the Ice King looks just her and looked at Finn and Jake.

"... You know… I could let those bastard go for this time, since they´re actually telling the truth..." Ice King said while he strokes his long beard.

Finn looks astonished beyond the king's decision and the Rose Princess breathed relieved it. Then the Ice King turns against the Rose Princess, where his nose almost hitting her nose. Finn responded to the king and was ready to rescue the princess, but Jake pulls gently on Finn's arm and shakes his head. Finn keeps himself cool and looking at the king talking to the princess.  
The Ice King looks deep inside the princess's eyes, but the Rose Princess took it very calm and listens to what the King has to say.

"... And since you were honest to me than these two and new here... I could invite you into my castle and show you around a bit..." Ice King says flirty and raises both his eyebrows.

The Rose Princess looked awkward on the king, but Finn seems annoyed by the way, Ice King looked at her that he came to say it loudly from his thoughts;

"She´s not! She would never receive your stupid offer by a princess-obsessed creep like you! "

The Rose Princess and Jake looked surprised at Finns language. Ice King looked angrily at him and tells him to stay out of it. Finn's fury grew as blood vessels in his body and attacks the Ice King without a single hesitation. Ice King conjured one ice sheet, as Finn's sword hit it. Their eyes flashed like a lightning storm and continued to fight each other. It didn´t take long before the princess stopped them using her magic she conjured thorn branches and seeps around them and seem helpless.

"I do not tolerate violence in this season!" the Rose Princess scolded strictly to them.

The thorn branches put them down gently on the grass. Finn feels guilty and puts his sword behind his back, while the Ice King has his arms folded and looking up with closed eyes. The Rose Princess looked disappointing at Finn, "Finn... I understand that you would protect me from danger and makes my arrival special...".

Finn looked up and could see forgiveness in her eyes, but her face still looks disappointed as she said, "... But I'm in hibernation for the summer, so I know Ooo much more than your younger ages. But I don´t tolerate the way you deal with this king which offered me as a guest in his glorious kingdom...".

The Ice King gives Finn a smirk, but Finn starred repellent against him and Jake strokes his arm as consolation. The Rose Princess sighed and her bright-red hand resting on her forehead. She pulls patiently weather and breathes relaxing. She looked at the three men, closed her eyes and opened again as she took a decision. She looked at the Ice King and said she would love to see his kingdom and be his guest.  
Finn and Jake looked surprisingly at her and Ice King looked happy and shows her the way. But before she could go with Ice King, she turns to Finn with ever-open mouth, but Jake looks calm after the shock.

"Why don´t you guys get back to the tree and wait for me? Maybe you could watered my garden, now they need it, " the Rose Princess said with a calm expression and gives her basket to Finn.

"... But..." Finnwhinpered awkwardly, but Jake pulled him to him and tell the princess they would wait for her in the tree.

The princess poured grateful and promises them she will come back soon. Then she goes to the King and he begins to babble with no stop. Finn continues to stare at her. Although he was disappointed, but was also surprised by her bravery to save them from the problem, but he wished he could protect her from that crazy king.

"Don´t worry, Finn... she'll be fine. She is after all a strong princess of an old lady to be…" Jake said like it was a joke, but Finn didn´t answer.

Jake shuts his mouth of joke, saying instead they must return to the tree. Finn follows after Jake, but he took a quick look at the Rose Princess, who disappeared in the snow with the Ice King.  
Jake was right; she is strong enough to fend herself and have lived and worked for many years to make the summer very sunny and fill of joy. He muttered to himself worried that the princess will come home safely...

* * *

**Coming soon... (I think...)**


	4. The Black Rose

**Chapter 4:  
****The Black Rose**

It was already morning. Finn was already woken from his bed and yawned all the time. He looks out the window, where the sun shines and warms the lush trees. It´s finally the day, where the Rose Princess´ll visit Candy Kingdom and give the gifts to Candy People. Finn wonders what color rose he would get. He has no idea about that, but he closed his eyes and smiled when he disguises himself with the princess smiles kindly to him. She opened his mouth and mumbled something that sounds very robotic:

"Ooo to Finn? Ooo to Finn...? "

It was BMO flicking his short arm in front of Finn's face. Finn was frightened and accidently pushed BMO, where he tripped and landed on the couch. BMO was on his feet, but the screen was a bit broken and Finn apologies. BMO's just saying it's okay and it can be repaired again. He jumped down from the couch and disappeared into another room.

"Eat your food before it gets cold," Finn heard a growling voice and looked down on a plate, which features bacon. He doesn´t know how long he stared, but he doesn´t feel hungry anyway. He looks at Jake munching on his food like a hungry dog (which he is ...).

"Hey, Jake... how long was I out?" Finn asks curiously to Jake. He looked up and his muzzle was covered in bacon juice. "About 10 minutes before BMO woke you up from your daydream..." Jake responds and raises his eyebrows. Finn blushed and burrows away at his food. He eats more than Jake of embarrassment. After they have eaten, Finn and Jake were ready to go to Candy Kingdom. But before leaving the tree house, Finn saw a thorn bush, then dying out and have black knobs on each branch, "It wasn´t there...". "What wasn´t there?" He heard Jake ask, but he quickly answered it was nothing and they were going on now.

When Finn and Jake had arrived to the Candy Kingdom, they were already in the process of improving the princess's arrival. "Wow... they are completely work- out just for a princess?" Jake muttered absolutely amazed. They heard Princess Bubblegum call them and ask them to help her to role the red carpet for the Rose Princess. They rolled the carpet all the way to the gate. Finn wanted to check if the carpet looks perfect and Jake shook butter on his head with his arms crossed. Then Jake saw something that came as a surprise. Finn saw him and asked what was wrong. He follows Jake's gaze and sees a black spot on the horizon. But when the spot came a little closer and Jake´s surprised expression, it seems like it was Rose Princess, who was heading to them, but she looks a bit different than she used to.

"Greetings, my dear friends..." the princess greeted to them. Finn made a lift glance at her. He actually thinks there was something strange about her. She wears a black dress with black roses instead of the red dress with red roses. Her hair was black and her skin looked a bit pale. Finn was about to ask her looks, but Jake jumped in and said her looks was awesome. The princess was flattered and said she would try something new, now that it's summer.

Jake asked Finn what he thinks about it, but Finn hesitated, staring strangely at her. Jake quickly changed the subject and follows her to the Candy Kingdom. Jake and the Rose Princess was chatting away while walking on the red carpet. But Finn was at their back and sees the princess from behind. He has a feeling that he doesn´t know her anymore and what's with the sunglasses? She doesn´t usually wear that when she is outside. He scratched at his chin and thought there was something strange and mysterious about her...

When they were inside the castle, Princess Bubblegum was so happy to see her, but was wondering why she came so early. The princess chuckled and believes she would never miss the preparations tonight. Finn looks at her in surprise. Where did she know, there would be a ball in Candy Kingdom. He didn't tell her about that... Of course, he only said there are surprises in the kingdom, but not a ball. PB laughed awkwardly and shows her around the castle. Finn follows with PB and the Rose Princess, but Jake would stay here and taste some dishes. Finn rolled his eyes and goes with the two princesses.

He was behind PB and RP where they are loose. His expression seems very suspicious as he observes the princess's way. "She wasn´t use to be talkative..." Finn wondered in his mind. As he remembered from yesterday, Rose Princess didn´t talk so much, but she only talks when she was asked. But the only thing she could talk more to him was her eyes. Every time when he looks at her and looks deep inside her eyes, it waslike he was talking to him. He can´t hear the words, but have a feeling of what she would say if they talk to each other...

"_**Finn…"**_

"Did you say something?" Finn asks to the princess. But she answered no and continues to chat with PB. He scratched his cheek. He was pretty sure he heard the princess say something. But maybe he hears visions because of the stress. When the tour is over, they had to prepare the galla and the guests of nobles and royals has arrived, even the princesses.

There were lots of guests from different kingdoms and The Mint Butler fills champagne in each glass. It was supposed to be him checking the invitations outside the palace gates, but Finn took his place now. The only thing he has to do is to look at the invitation and let them join the galla. He looks at an invitation, which was a bat on it and knew immediately that it was Marceline the Vampire Queen. Finn welcomes her and giving each other a high-fiveand Marceline´s flowing over him. The list was done, so Finn can join the party too.

Finn was trying to enjoy the party, although it seems very boring because of the nobles, but he couldnn´t take his eyes from the Rose Princess, who was talking to the other princesses. He still has the feeling she wasn´t used to it, she is now. He went out from the hall and thought worried about what became of the princess who loves summer and its friendly and tender eyes.

"There is a certain someone who doesn´t have fun?" an old friendly voice said in nowhere. Finn looks back from his back and realizes it was the old lady from before. Finn was really happy to see the old lady, but was too sad to talk. The old lady understood his expression and asks him to go for a stroll in the hallway. Finn nodded in response and helped her the way to the castle gate.

When they were outside of Candy Kingdom, he told the old lady about his concern for the Rose Princess. The old lady knew about it because she saw the princess walk past her without noticing her. "It's not like her, the way she sees me..." the oldlady says in wonder. Finn asks her, what she means and the old lady replied she knew the Rose Princess saw her hide when she was little and was suppose to have recognized her a long ago. Finn just nod, but he couldn´t help but think of the princess's arrival in the Candy Kingdom. He can´t understand why she was dressed like that, her new personality and she was almost commanded against PB and her servants, and even the villagers. "... Where is the princess who was generous enough to give people a special summer... sometimes...? I have a feeling she forgot all about our friendship when I met her..."

The old lady looked at Finn with pity. She put her wrinkled hand on Finn's hand. Finn looked at his hand and the old lady smiled, "I know you've met her now and she may have changed, but that doesn´t mean she forgot your deeds," the old lady muttered comforting. Finn seems a little confused, but the lady chuckled and explains even the Rose Princess has lived so many years and want to make something new for her, but she hasn´t forgotten the good deeds she has done and her friendship to the people of Ooo. "... If I know her so well in the stories, I know she would never turn her back on you..." the old lady concluded and walk down the stairs. Finn keeps a sharp eye on the old woman who disappeared in the village, but he can still hear her cane crunch on the ground.

Finn is still there and thinking about what the old lady said. Maybe she's right, the Rose Princess might do something different forherself and for the people. But he still has this feeling that something is wrong. He looked at dawnbreak and sighed. Then he heard something flapping on the sky and saw it was the Ice King who comes flew over him. But he flies over the Candy Kingdom and not inside the castle to kidnap princesses. Finn was relieved of the crazy king didn´t do anything stupid this time, but was wondering, why he wasn´t invited. He looked at the horizon that hides behind the walls and the two large Gumball Guards. He sighed deeply and decides to go back to the party.

"_**Finn… **__**Finn…"**_

Finn looks back. He still hears the Rose Princess call to him, but there is no sight of her. He shakes his head and goes into the hall.

"_**Finn… **__**Finn…"**_

Finn looks irritated back again. The weak voice still calls him, but no one´s there. "Rose, it's no funny!" Finn gave an echo in the hallway. He turns forward and walks into the hall. But the weak voice still calls again, but Finn ignored the voice and continues to walk. But this time the voice became louder and louder, so Finn closes his ear and runs into the entrance of the hall.

When he came, there were a lot of glances directed at him, but he did not care, because he would get his voice out of his head. Everything revolves around him and his expression seemed to stress him too much. "Get out of my head," Finn whimpered within himself while he still holds on the ears.

"Are you okay?" a friendly voice asks and the faint voice disappeared suddenly. Finn looked up and saw the Rose Princess, still in the black dress in front of him. "I ... I'm fine ... just a bit tired lately ..." Finn replied in sigh. They remained silent while they hear voices from the other guests. Finn was the one who spoke to the princess first and after a while they began to talk about their first meeting in the big tree and how beautiful it was in her garden. The Rose Princess looks confused at first, but remembered it and also felt good about their conversation. They heard Princess Bubblegum call at the Rose Princess to her. Finn understands and said instead they can talk later. The Rose Princess smiled and goes to the other princesses. Hecould hear Lumpy Space Princess talk so loud in the long distance. Finn sighed and looking for Jake, but was already playing violin with an orchestra.

Finn smiles while he shakes his head and walks over to him, but something took his attention. He turns to the side and sees a large mirror and in front of it, there is the red rose. The same flower he found in the woods and gave it to PB. Finn smiled slightly and thought of the story, the old lady once told when he and Jake did not know anything about the Rose Princess. He bowed slightly and took a small snuff the red rose. Still with the same sweet fragrance just like the princess. He closed his eyes and thought that even his princess has changed; he knows she´s still the same princess with the friendly glance and the emerald green eyes. If there are some things that could make her happy, then he's happy too. He closes his eyes and put her in his heart that it´s a hero's duty to make another person happy. He slowly opened his eyes, but he noticed something strange. His reflection was not his, but a red color was in the mirror. He opened his eyes with a fast pace, but looking up to the top of the mirror. He jumped with fright, but didn´t scream. He stumbled and was in the mix of surprised and shock that his reflection was Rose Princess in red dress, red skin and hair. He looks behind him, but she doesn´t stand behind him and he knows that the princess is in a corner and gossip with the other princess´s.

He was just about to say something, but the mirror reflection put a finger on her lip as she hushes at him. Then she pointed to the rose and Finn looked confused on it. She want him to touch the flower? Finn gets up and walks over to the vase without hesitation. He hands gently on the rose petals and as he gently touched it, the room whirled like a whirlwind. Finn looks around him and sees the people were sucked away and even princess´s. A bright light shone. He covers his eyes from the light, but when he removes his hands, he was in another room.

Finn was confused at first, but he realizes immediately that he was in the little house where her garden is located outside. Then he hears voices in the room and saw him and Jake sit and wait for something:

* * *

_"Where is Rose Princess? She said she would return soon..."_

_"Take it easy, dude ... she'll come back ..."_

_*A few moments later…*_

"_Hi! Sorry for let you guys wait…"_

"_That´s ok, RP... Finn and I were just chilling out…"_

_*Finn hesitated a moment till he asks the princess how´s it goes*_

_*Rose Princess explains how magnificent the Ice King´s kingdom are, but Ice King did not talk anything than him self. Finn sighed in releave*_

_"... But isn´t it the time for you to go home now? I mean, it has been a long day for you to help me finding these flowers..."_

_*Finn and Jake looked at each other and nodded as respond. They head back to the exit of the tree´s hole and Jake´s arm streches into a robe and climbs first up. Finn was about to climb, but looked back at the princess who smiles and waves*_

_"Hey, there´ll be a surprise for you tomorrow in the Candy Kingdom?_

_*Rose Princess hestiated in surprise, but she shows her big smile and would love to visit Candy Kingdom. Finn nodded in joy and starts to climb*_

_*Rose Princes waves in farwell, but headed quickly back to the house and into the bed chamber. She removes the pot plants and lifts a box, wheres she opened it and she took a old pkect watch. She starred at it and put it in her chest, when she mumbled quietly:_

_"Shimenh ..."_

_*whispered sound*_

"Who is it?"

*Rose Princess stands up and looking around. then a black mist shows up and Rose Princess coughs, still looking around. Then she loses in balance, but fights hard to see into the mist*

"Show yourself?!"

...

* * *

Finn woke up suddenly, he was in the hall again and Jake shook him. Finn travel fright and Jake was relieved that he was not dead. Finn raised an eyebrow and looks up where there were people around him and glared at him. They were also relieved that he's still alive, even PB. He asked Bubblegum what had happened because he can´t remember anything at the moment. PH explains to him that he just stood there and stared at the mirror with open mouth. And when Jake poked him, he fell and was almost dead on the ground.

The nobles and princesses nodded in agreement and even Lumpy Space Princess said a lot of details about his creppy eyes and open mouth, where he drools. But Finn wonders more about why he can´t remember anything before he was in a trance. His gaze was directed at Rose Princess with black sunglasses. She said she was worried about what was happening to him, but Finn didn´t sound of relief. He stared at the sunglasses and a strange reason he remembered the princess in the mirror, visions of Rose Garden and…

He remembered the smoke, the eerie whispers and the helpless Rose Princess. But the only thing he miraculously remember that he couldn´t even remember the unknown person´s appearance was a figure of a woman and the black dress. The skin was pale as snow, hair black as coal and her face...

"You're not her..." Finn muttered convincing. The Rose Princess saw a little confused and so the people did around him. He rises up suddenly and claims that the princess isn´t the princess, he know. "What do you mean by that? It's the princess; you're talking about ... " Jake says a bit worried. But Finn didn´t listen to Jake and argue them why she is not Rose Princess. He says that she is not as sophisticated as he watched her in the castle. She was too talkative and almost commanding. And she avoids Finn when he asks her garden or her plans for the summer.

"Finn ... I don´t know what angers you, but I can assure you that I am still the same as you have met in the little meadow..." Rose Princess said convinced, but Finn was too skeptical to convince. It is true that they have met in the meadow, but she hasn´t mentioned about the underground garden or her sacrifice to save him from the Ice King. Finn still said, that she isn´t the princess, he know. The nobles and princesses stared despised him and even Princess Bubblegum. Finn turns to Jake and says he believes in him. But Jake was too unconscious to believe his brother. "... Rose Princess was the guest of honor in my kingdom and it was supposed to be a celebration of her honor... but then you came in with a ridiculous accusation that it was not the princess, we know? " PB asks seriously. Finn doesn´t answer, so PB sighed annoyed and asks him to leave but he´s going nowhere until Rose Princess removes the hideous sunglasses. But PB has called the Banana guards and ask them to send Finn out of her castle.

"But it is true! It's not her, " Finn screamed hysterically and removes the sunglasses from the princess, but she managed to cover her eyes as she was beaten. The nobles and the royals stood in the circle and help the princess up. The Banana Guards have a good grip on Finn and leads him out of the hall. Finn screamed for help to Jake, but he was too stunned for that. He saw PB's expression very disappointing and angry. He tries to squirm free with his muscles and cried after the original Rose Princess.

But before the Banana guards could take a step out of the hall, there was a big wall of thorn bushes growing. The Banana guards were speechless after that and the female nobles and princesses scream for it. Jake was also speechless for it and ran to Finn to help him up. Finn was just surprise. The thorns looks familiar and more dangerous than the thorn branches that protects the princess garden. He wonders what it was about; he hears a voice that was familiar. He turns around and sees the Rose Princess float in front of him. "Wh..." Finn says quite astonished when he saw her as a ghost. The nobles and the royals were also surprised, even Princess Bubblegum. Finn couldn´t get a word out of his mouth, Rose Princess said nothing and stared at him with sad eyes.

They hear a scornful laughter in the hall covered with thorns. There are also growing black roses out of the thorn branches. Finn looked at one of them and feels proud that he was right all along. Jake legs trembles with fear of isolation of the dangerous plants. "But... if it's the princess, who hovers in the air… then who is she?" Jake asks in confuse voice trembling. Finn and the other guest´s turn their gaze to Rose Princess, who still sits on the ground and chuckled. And before Finn could react, some thorn branches were grabbing Finn and Jake and hover them in the air. PB and guests were also trapped by it in horror. The unknown princess gets up unharmed, still smiling. She turns her head against Finn in a creepy way and he got a shock when he saw it, he knew from his vision.

"_**Right you are, hero…"  
**_

* * *

_**AN: Pww... Finally the forth chapter´s done! It took me some month to finish it, but I really need to take a break from all the work... ;-b  
And I know the flashback was terrible, but it´s also my first time to write a flashback... :-(**_


	5. Awaken by Sleep part 1

**Finally done with this chapter! Took me forever because of my school schedule!  
I know the poem from the beginning wasn´t good and I want it to rhyme, but maybe it will later...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
****Awaken by Sleep  
****part 1**

**"Find the place that never was found"**

**"A mountain right under the nose all the time"**

"Finn, are you sure, this is the way?" Jake asks a little nervous, but Finn didn´t answer. He was too busy finding the rose as the Black Rose said was "the source" for Rose Princess's sleep. The words repeat in Finn's mind when Black Rose has given them the hint of where they could find the rose and with Rose Princess's instructions, there are certainly opportunities to save Ooo. Finn looks up at the ghost by his side. He couldn´t imagine how the princess has become. She said she only was a vision of the princess's sleep. Or rather a dream in sleep.

_"...Without my rose to wake me, I'm only a sleeping body... and without my magic to bring summer back, Ooo will be nothing but a wasteland devoid of life!" _

These words repeat many times in Finn´s head and makes Finn shiver inside, but he promise to her, that he will fix it no matter what. "Yes... I am sure this is the right way..." Finn said finally and scout at the horizon.  
While Finn was looking around, he didn´t notice Ice King, who is behind him and follow Finn's gaze. "What are we looking at?" Ice King asks wondering. Finn was frightened andscream like a sissy. He shouted at Ice King that he shouldn´t sneak on him when he concentrates. Ice King retires gives him an sorry-and-chill-out-expression. Finn sighed and retains his eyebrows of irritation. Sometimes he can´t believe he took Ice King with him on this adventure. Before the acient in Candy Kingdom, Ice King was actually hiding all the time. Finn and Jake found him outside the palace, as they were on their way out to save Ooo. They wonder what he was doing there, but Finn quickly calculated that he lurked princesses because he flew over Finn outside the palace gates. But Ice King explained that he saw everything and notices that Rose Princess wasn´t the same princess he met on the meadow.  
Finn was relieved that he wasn´t the only one who discovered Black Rose's disguise, but it doesn´t change his anger that he´s been hiding, while his friends were caught in thorn branches. First, Finn doesn´t have Ice King to come with them because he would lower them down, but Rose Princess's ghost convinced him to take him, because he could be something "useful". Finn thought about what Rose Princess said and thought he could be some help, because Ice King helped Finn and Jake to free Princess Bubblegum, who was possessed by the Lich. And so their new adventure began to find the rose, so Rose Princess could wake up and bring life in Ooo before Black Rose takes over the world.  
It feels like an eternity to look for a simple mountain. They had been very exhausting to walk, so they stopped to rest. Finn can´t understand where this stupid mountain is. He remembers exactly the poem, Black Rose said, and was the trace to the rose. He peers on the horizon, but the wind was blowing too much for him to look. "Forget it, Finn ... we'll never find it!" Jake whimpered like a whiny puppy. Ice King blows his weary feet, even though he only flew a few times. Finn quickly gave up and sighed deeply. What will happen to Ooo when Rose Princess don´t use her magic to bring summer and life back? Will Rose Princess sleep in all eternity?

_"... If I don´t stop her...Ooo will be lost..."_

He was thinking about his friends that were imprisoned in Candy Kingdom by the thorns. How will he ever save the day if he can´t even figure out the silly rhyme? Jake got up to comfort the sorrowful Finn with covered face. It was very quiet in the empty countryside and only the wind could be heard. "It´s a bit cold here..." Ice King said to himself. "Your body temperature is ice cold, so what are you complaining over?!" Finn muttered irritated and Ice King shuts his mouth. They sits in silence and Finn has no idea what to do now.

"You know... it's really strange there´s no mountain that´s even exist..." the Ice King said a little puzzled.

Finn gives him a cold gaze, but he has a point. How could they find a mountain that don´t exist in Ooo's world map? Finn stands up and tried to figure out how. He looks all sorts of mountains, but can´t think of anything. "Do you have any ideas how Death Hill is?" He asks the ghost. But the ghost gave him the same gentle gaze and smile. Finn already knew the answer and looks annoyed by givng the same answer, just like the poem.  
Then he saw something that seems odd. While he gazes, he stared at the Ice King's crown, where all the ice magic comes from. "What is it?" Jake asks, but Finn was more obsessed by staring at the crown. Ice King was a little awkward on Finn stare and wonders what is so special about the crown. Finn stared at the crown so long, that he discovers something that was in front of him. He pushed Ice King aside and looking puzzled. On the horizon are three pointy mountains and there were a lot of clouds over the mountain tops. Finn could not say a word about the sight of the mountains. He couldn´t believe it was there all the time.

"... The clouds may have hidden it, since no one knows it´s existence..." Jake says in theoretical.

Finn also agreed with Jake's theory, but he took a quick glance at the princess's ghost, but not surprised. "Well... let's go... we have a season to rescue..." Finn muttered and moves towards the mountain. Jake follows him with a nervous, but bold look in the fog. Ice King looks nervous, but follows along anyway to find Rose Princess' heart to save the summer.  
Finn, Jake and Ice King were inside the dark cave of Death Hill. It was pitch black in the cave, so Ice King used his ice magic as a torch. They had no clue which way to go, but Jake was smart enough to use his smell after remembering the princess´ smell and stretch his arm to a rope so they can find the way back, but it always ends up that they meet his rubber arm and takes a different path but meets his arm again. "It's like a labyrinth with no end!" Jake grumbled so much that Finn and Ice King almost had to cover their ears. But the road is like a labyrinth, so it's up to Finn to solve the problems, but could hardly think about it.  
He checked in every cave and stone walls if there is a secret cave, which they have not discovered. But there is nothing but rocks and disgusting insects. Finn was about to give up, but Rose Princess' ghost encourages him not to give up and they'll have to find it. His heart fills with hope when she encourages him and gives him the hero sense again to find the princess. They searched and searched, but no luck. Jake had stopped complaining and instead obligingly Ice King how the caves look like his rooms and the mountain was bigger than his castle. Then he stepped something sharp and jump in fright. Finn and Jake helped quickly Ice King to sit down. Jake ran his feet and took the thorn. He picked it out carefully, but Ice King moaned as Jake hasn´t picked it out yet.  
Finn wanted to find out what it was Ice King has stepped on. He takes a matchbox, the light shows on and he searchs on the stone floor. Finn saw a bit surprised when he sees a thorn branch move like a snake. He heard the Ice King screams, as the thorn was removed. He calls on them to see what he has found. "Isn´t it the same thorns from the castle?" Jake asks superior. Finn nodded in reply and looking quickly at the ghost. She looks a little scared, but he decides to follow the thorn branchs which might show them the way.

They have walked like hours to see a light at the end. Finn was almost blinded by it, but continues on. They came to the light and they saw in the mix of surprised and amazed there are a lot of thorns around the cave. At the top of the bramble there is the rose which was Rose Princess' "heart". Finn observes thorns and thinks about how they can get to the rose. Jake also thinks and got an idea, he suggested that he just could stretch up to the top and take it. Finn thinks it sounds simple and a good idea, but they should also remember the thorns are alive and able to poke Jake. They´re thinking through this, but was out of ideas.  
They looked at Ice King, who just do nothing but makes small ice figures from boredom. Finn got an idea and said to Jake and the Ice King to listen to his idea. The plan assumes that Ice King makes an armor of ice. Then Jake stretches his body towards the top and Ice King protects them from the thorns, if they attack them. They´re into this, but still don´t get what Finn was doing with this ice armor. Jake stretched as much as he can and Ice King accompanies them. When they were over the thorns, there was a thorn branch that moved and went to attack. Ice King freeze one, but there was more than ever. Finn swung his sword in all directions, and before he could react the thorn branches, it hits Finn. But its thorn was five centimes drilled into the ice armor. Finn chops the tree branch above and breathed relieved that the plan worked.  
They were almost to the top and with one blow of a long thorn the red rose light up. Finn, Jake and Ice King looks so impressed by it and could not say a word about it. Ice King was about to take the rose, but Finn slapped his hand from it and believe it could be a trap. He stretched his arm made of ice to be safe. He could feel his arm shaking of uncertainty, but keep courage in himself and grabs the rose. He shut his eyes, but nothing happens. "Everything is fine..." Finn muttered to the other and asks Ice King to freeze a shield around the flower. Ice King did as he was said and freeze the flower almost to the ice on Finn's chest. "Ew! I can hear the pump in the armor," Jake complained of disgust. "That's my heart, you're talking about," the ghost replied insulted. Jake smiled awkwardly, but they must hurry before the thorns attacks. Jake stretchs elastic back, so Finn could put his feet on the ground and they sprinted out of the cave. Ice King calls for them towait for him.

"You know... this mission was easier than we thought!" shouts the floating Ice King to them. "Yes maybe, but we never know what's coming on the way," Jake shouts back.

Jake has a point. Who knows what´s awaits them on their rescue mission. And how many tricks Black Rose has in her sleeves…

* * *

**Author´s note: Hope you like it, even it sometimes sucks. But the next part will continue in next chapter...  
Gonna take it too long, I guess...**


End file.
